vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonite
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Dragonite is a "pseudo-legendary" Dragon and Flying-type Pokémon from the first generation, and one of the strongest Pokémon of its time. It evolves from Dratini at level 30, and evolves from Dragonair at 55. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Dragonite Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dragon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breath Attack, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Immunity to flinching and Earth Manipulation (Within reason. Attacks far surpassing the threshold of normal Pokémon should be able to bypass this), Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, and Grass-type Attacks, Takes half damage from the first attack it receives while in peak condition, Berserk Mode, more with Egg Moves Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokémon of this stage, if not stronger. Is consistently portrayed as a match for Charizard, if not more than one). Dragon Rage ignores durability to an extent (Always does a set amount of damage, no matter how strong or weak the opponent is) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can outpace Poliwrath, is stated to be faster than any known Pokemon, likely not including legendaries) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take attacks from others of its species) Stamina: High (Is a common Elite Four Pokémon) Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry. Occasionally a Dragon Scale to boost Dragon-Type attacks Intelligence: At least comparable to humans (Consciously rescues drowning people despite being a wild animal for the most part. Seems to understand human speech and is generally considered smart for a Pokémon in the Pokédex) Weaknesses: Is severely damaged by Ice -Type attacks from other Pokémon, as well as Rock, Fairy and opposite Dragon-Type attacks. Cannot deal damage to Fairy-Types with his Dragon-Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Inner Focus: Dragonite is able to resist the stunning and flinching effects of its foes through sheer force of will. * Multiscale: Dragonite's many layers of scales offer it additional protection at the start of a fight, halving the damage taken from attack when it is in peak condition. This ability can be reactivated if Dragonite manages to restore itself back to peak condition through recovery moves like Roost. Moves * Agility: Dragonite uses psionic energy to greatly increase its speed. * Aqua Tail: Dragonite swings its tail as if it were raging wave, slamming the target with a burst of water. * Dragon Dance: Dragonite performs a mystic, powerful dance that raises its attack power and speed. * Dragon Rage: Dragonite gathers energy in its mouth and unleashes it as a large sphere that detonates on impact. * Dragon Rush: Dragonite rushes forward to ram its opponent with draconic energy, potentially stunning the target in the process. * Dragon Tail: Dragonite attacks a foe with its tail. * Fire Punch: Dragonite wreathes its fist in flame before punching the target. * Hurricane: Dragonite generate a hurricane with a flap of its wings. * Hyper Beam: Dragonite unleashes a tremendously powerful beam of energy from its maw, but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves. However, Dragonites (along with other Pseudos) have been shown to spam this move without the need for recharge. * Outrage: Dragonite goes on a rampage, randomly attacking all foes in sight with massive draconic damage. However, it will be confused after this attack reaches completion. * Roost: Dragonite lands and rests to rapidly heal its wounds. * Safeguard: Dragonite produces a barrier that nullifies status effects used against it or its allies. * Thunder Punch: Dragonite coats its fist in electricity before punching the target. * Thunder Wave: Dragonite emits a burst of electricity that paralyzes the target's muscles, making it difficult for them to fight back. *'Draco Meteor:' An extremely powerful move exclusive to Dragon types. Dragonite summons comets from the sky onto the target, but using this attack weakens it. For a list of all of Dragonite's moves, see here (Note that for standard purposes, only Level-Up and Egg Moves are taken into account) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Species Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Damage Reduction Users